Prince Not So Charming: A Nekozawa story
by Nekowa Momo
Summary: A new girl is coming to Ouran High.Will things be ok as she turns the school topsy turvy? NekozawaXOc
1. New school and the Host Club

Prince Not-So Charming:

A Nekozawa story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here I am, at a new school._ Thought a brown eye-d girl as she stood in front of the school_.Again. This sucks; I at least hope I can wear what ever I want. Places like these always have the Worst uniforms._

She walked into the school with her petticoats bouncing under her midnight skirt, the pulled up ringlets of her black hair swaying, and twirling her black parasol all the way.

_Later in the day: After classes_

"Where is the damn music room?" She yelled. Before actually looking up and seeing the sign. "Oh." She opened the door to see flower petals flying at her and to the chorus of boyish voices.

_What the Fuck? I've been through enough shit already._

Then she saw them, seven boys all grouped around a couch. A blonde in a suit came towards her and bowed on one knee.

"Hello fair maiden, is this your first time here? I'm King Tamaki, welcome to the host club. What is your preference? Would you like the loli-shota type like Hunny"He said motioning to a little boy on a tall guy shoulders. "The stoic type is also a favorite"

"Would you like the naughty type?" This time he pointed out two twins fawning over each other.

"Or the cool type?" He pointed to the one kind of separated from the group who was smiling slyly. "How about the natural?" He pointed once again to a medium height boy in the middle of the sofa.

"Or would you be my type, the prince type?" He said offering me a rose.

I snatched the rose out of his hand and broke off the blossom and threw it away so that all that remained was an evil looking thorny stem as Tamaki looked on in nervousness.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

---------------------

She, a girl in a black dress with giant white ribbons, was immune to my charms. This new girl snatched away the rose I offered her and threw away the rose part before twisting the stem into a thorny loop. Plus she dosen't look to happy. This does not look good for me.

Tamaki's P.O.V. Over

---------------------

I twisted the stem into a thorny ring and walked over to the couch full of guys before putting on my sweetest face and saying "Hunny, want to get some cake?" He stared at me for a minute before hugging me with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, hey what's your name?" He said pulling me over to a table.

"My name is Momoko, but you can call me Momo. What's your favorite flavor of cake?"

"Strawberry!"Hunny said in the cutest way possible.

"Mine too!" I said sweetly. We chatted for about 3 minutes before the door creaked open. I snapped my head towards the sound immediately but no one was there anymore they had left.

"Bai bai, Hunny"I cooed and I bolted to the doors and pulled them open without a sound as I slipped out. No one but Hunny seemed to notice my leaving.

_Someone was out here but who and why?_

"Curiosity killed the cat." I said trying to contain my self "But he came back satisfied and all was well." I reasoned. Oh, well. What's one more adventure? I decided to look high and low until I found the dude that was there a few minutes ago. It had been a long day and it was just going to get longer.


	2. Looking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_Click, click, click _Was the sound of your boot heels as you walked the hallways looking for the person that had been outside the door. But the again you would have been better off looking for air; you hadn't seen the person or heard their voice. This was a wild goose chase, and you were lost again. _This isn't looking too good._ You thought. _I have to get home before they throw a fit._

Then you saw them, someone was up ahead, maybe they could give you directions.

"Hey, wait." You ran as they tuned the corner. You skid to a stop in time to see them close the door behind them. Unwilling to give up a chance of getting out of this freaking huge school you opened the door. To find the dark Magic Club.


End file.
